


A Long Chat

by OwI



Series: Destiny Drabbles [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Autistic OC written by an Autistic person, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwI/pseuds/OwI
Summary: A Guardian talks to an old friend, she's had a rough couple of years. She talks about how she's felt for these past years being away from them.(Disclaimer; this was first written on November 27th, 2020. Any story updates except the Deep Stone Crypt are not written in.)
Series: Destiny Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057610
Kudos: 4





	A Long Chat

**Author's Note:**

> I've been a fan of Destiny since the first game's beta, yet I never wrote anything expressing my love for the series.  
> The Guardian here is my personal character that I've played as since Destiny 1. Which is technically a self-insert but not really? I just kinda project my feelings for the game onto her.
> 
> She is a Human Titan with curly brown hair that she keeps up in a ponytail and brown eyes. I headcanon her as being Autistic (on the high end of the spectrum, I feel I need to specify that) as I, myself, am Autistic.  
> Her Ghost, Casper, was what I nicknamed my Ghost in-game. He wears the No Love Lost shell and his voice claim is Nolan North, the voice actor for Ghost. He reminds her to stay on track and offers comfort to her.

The Guardian enters, walking tiredly before sitting and slumping against a wall. Her Ghost, trailing behind her, is quiet, providing light for her. 

The Titan removes her helmet and sighs, "Hey buddy, been a while," she pauses, "a lot of things have happened since I last visited. Haven't visited since… well, you know."

"It's been… chaotic, recently. A few months ago the Vanguard found Eris on the Moon, she showed me something that… wasn't good news. A giant Pyramid Ship buried underground.

It began to speak through Casper," she points to her Ghost, "and manifested some nightmares of mine. Like Crota, Ghaul, and... Fikrul. I knew they were dead, but.." 

She huffs out a bitter laugh, "It was terrifying. But in the end, when I entered the Pyramid, some sort of… dark version of myself? Yeah, let's go with that. The dark copy warned me of the coming doom."

Her tone shifts to something more solemn, "Kinda wish you were there at the time. Your dumb jokes always made me feel a little better..."

  
  


She fixes her posture a bit, sitting upright. She smiles a bit, "Then, a couple of months later, I got to travel back in time, but it wasn't like the first time, I had a mission. Save Saint-14 from his unknown fate.

I got to meet him during different points of his life, I gave him a shotgun-The Perfect Paradox. 

Casper and I gave him hope in the Dark Ages," Her Ghost chirps in confirmation, "I saved his light, he calls me his mentor now.

To think that the most prolific Titan to ever exist could idolize me, of all people…"

She looks down, "But… I saw something else the next time I was in the Infinite Forest. Saint was giving a eulogy, there was a casket. It was a funeral,  _ my _ funeral."

She heaves a sigh and stares at the ground, "It's scary, knowing that I'll die someday."

There is an audible silence before the Titan's Ghost chirps quietly, getting her to continue, "Almost a month ago, the Traveler started healing itself. It was amazing, like an aurora borealis enveloped it."

After it was almost finished healing, reports came in that Titan, Io, and Mars had been consumed by the Darkness. We tried to evacuate everyone beforehand, I know Ana Bray and Rasputin evacuated, but Asher Mir, Sloane, and Brother Vance?"

She grips her arm tightly, her Ghost nudging her shoulder to get her to release it, but she only loosens it slightly.

"I don't think they're alive... I miss them. I liked talking about science with Asher. He called me his favorite apprentice. I liked Sloane's good advice, she was an inspiration to me. Even with her light gone during the Red War, she stayed strong... Brother Vance's devotion for his work made me passionate about protecting people. I don't think I'll be over their deaths for a long time."

She sighs and wipes at the tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"I lost some newer friends. But a few weeks ago, I found some old ones."

She huffs out another quiet laugh, "I was sent to Europa, Jupiter's moon? I ran into that Exo Stranger again, the one I met on Venus so long ago now. 6 years…" She takes a moment to think about how time has passed, "I talked to you about her before, she gave me that Pulse Rifle I had back then.

I found Variks too, the former Warden of the Prison of Elders. I had to save his sorry ass from getting killed by this new Fallen Kell, Eramis. He lost one of his mechanical arms, though. I'm trying to repair it for him.

He apologized, by the way. To me, to you. He told me he'd rather lose another real arm of his than make the mistake he did again.

When the Vanguard finds out he's on Europa, it isn't gonna be good. I think he deserves to be punished for a negligent act, but I don't think he should die. I'm going to defend him as much as I can, I'm tired of everyone dying or disappearing."

Her Ghost nudges her shoulder again, reminding her not to ramble.

"Anyway. I had to stop the House of Salvation from using the Darkness' power fully. But to do that, I had to use it myself.

Casper was really reluctant at first," she looks at the small robot resting in her hands, radiating with warmth, contrasting with her new, cold powers of Stasis, "but we both realized we needed to use it. I mastered it, I was able to control it and overpower it's dark influence."

She laughs, more genuinely than before, "I overpowered Eramis' lackeys and froze her solid. I don't think she'll be freezing anyone any time soon."

"And, well, that comes to the newest addition to the people I care about, and it's the last person you'll expect.

After - well, y'know, 2 years ago... I hunted down the Scorn Barons, killed every single one. Uldren Sov was the one I really wanted, though. 

I found out he was corrupted by the Darkness and had to save him from some sort of fleshy Servitor thing. While he was down, well… Petra and I made the final shots. I regret that, now... Mara Sov is still pissed at me."

The Titan, again, sighs tiredly, "Well, the person who was once Uldren Sov is a Guardian now. He calls himself Crow and has no memories of his former life before I...ended it. He has a Ghost he named Glint.

It's ironic, really. The source of all my guilt is haunting me, helping me kill corrupted Fallen and Hive."

She looks down at her Ghost again, patting him idly to ground herself to reality, she still hasn't processed this, either.

"When I first saw Crow, I wanted to cry, I was angry, sad, guilty... I found myself walking up to him and hugging him. He must've been so confused, I was just some random Guardian to him at the time.

I found out that the Spider, the Eliksni that's basically a mafia boss? The Spider is basically using him as some sort of forced business partner.

Turns out Osiris knew about this. He sent me a letter, telling me to not kill Crow, as it does nothing to solve the situation we're in right now. Osiris has no Ghost anymore, Sagira was killed in the middle of a battle with the Hive. I'm gonna miss her charming sass…"

Her Ghost nudges her again.

"Back to the main topic. I'm going to kick Spider's ass the second I have the opportunity, that damn bastard used me as a pawn and now he has Crow in his metaphorical web.

All I know right now is Uldren Sov is dead. what remains is a different person who is using the same body.

I'm getting to know Crow better now. He's charming in his own way, much quieter, a little bit naive. I think I'm going to try and be the big sibling he never had in his former life."

The silence that follows doesn't carry on for too long, as her Ghost speaks, "Guardian, I do believe it's time to go, you need rest. After all, it  _ has _ been an eventful few weeks."

She looks at him and nods, a small smile forming. She gets up slowly and stretches.   
  


"Anyways, thanks for listening. I'll be back in a month and I'll update you on everything." 

"...I miss you, Cayde."

She pats the veiled sarcophagus and walks off, hopeful for the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I cried a little writing the stuff about Asher, Sloane, and Brother Vance. I got really attached to them and now they're just... gone.  
> Hope you guys enjoyed the drabble though.
> 
> My Twitch is [Here](https://www.twitch.tv/owlfromthemeadow), I stream Destiny a lot through my Xbox One so I thought it'd be relevant.


End file.
